Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus
In this AU, Sans gets tired of you repeatedly killing Papyrus over and over in the Same timeline. So he Fights you in Snowdin. Story Sans is sick and tired of seeing his Brother turn to dust and come back only to die again. Still, Papyrus Believes in you. Sans just doesn't get it. So, he cuts to the Chase and stops Papyrus from Battling you. He steps in and Tells you why Papyrus keeps dying. Because he has Mercy. Sans then goes on a Rant about how good Mercy can be, and how bad it can be if used against the likes of you. Then he says; "But, That being said... He may Have Mercy... BUT I SURE AS HELL DON'T!!!" Then Sans proceeds to beat you to a Pulp over and Over and Over again. Eventually, After killing Sans so many Times, You become Angered at how long it's taking for him to Die. You become So Determined to Kill Sans, that he Finally Stays dead. Papyrus Mourns his Brother as you laugh. Papyrus takes Sans' Jacket. Then he Walks away. Later, In Judgement Hall, Papyrus is There. He's Holding a Red Bone in his right hand and his Eye glows a faint Pink. "HUMAN... I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I AM NOT AN IDIOT. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT MY BROTHER IS INDEED DEAD. AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT. HOWEVER, HOW HE IS DEAD IS SOMETHING I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW IT MUST FEEL TO LOSE A GOOD FRIEND... BECAUSE YOU REALLY NEVER WERE MY FRIEND, WERE YOU?" "AS SANS WOULD SAY, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL..." Papyrus' eyes well up with tears. "NO... WE'RE NOT SAYING THAT... LET'S DO THIS MY WAY..." "IT'S A DARK DAY OUTSIDE..." "MY BROTHER IS DUST..." "HIS LOVE IS A CORPSE..." "ON DAYS LIKE THESE..." "HUMANS LIKE YOU..." "S H O U L D G R O W A S P I N E ! ! !" "...NYEH HEH HEH... SANS WOULD'VE BEEN PROUD OF THAT..." Phase 1 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He Holds a Red Bone in his Right hand that goes Behind his Back. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Pink. Personality Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus wants to believe in you, but he knows that the battle will never end. Papyrus, being determined to be someone useful makes him Determined to Win. This adds to his Intitial DT which means it's impossible to surpass his Determination to kill him. That's how he knows the Battle will never end. He is Determined, Merciful and Upset. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and the Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He also has Gravity Manipulation, Which is a Weaker form of Sans' Telekinesis, and he can make your SOUL Blue. Weaknesses Papyrus misses his Brother Dearly. The thought of Sans makes Papyrus sad. However, this can be turned against you if he realises that Sans would've done the same thing he's doing right now. This begins Phase 2 and he breaks his Bone in half. But that's not the Point. The point is that Papyrus can be reminded of Sans and become Sad, or he can become EXTREMELY Angry at you. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 20ATK, but this will increase in Phase 2, 20DEF, but this will increase in Phase 2. Relationships None Alive. Phase 2 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He holds 2 Red Bones in his hands which he got when he Broke his Bone in half after getting angry at you for Killing Sans. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows a Light Shade of Red. Personality Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus Hates you, And he knows the battle will never end, so he's happy that he has more time to hurt you. Papyrus is REALLY Determined Now. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Red and the Blasters themselves are Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He now has Telekinesis, and can fling both the Red and Blue SOUL around. He can also Make your SOUL Orange, making it Move all the Time. Weaknesses Papyrus is so angry, He won't let Anything underneath His Skin. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 35ATK and 40DEF. Relationships None Alive. Phase 3 (Part 1) Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Red. He holds his Right Hand close to his Skull in the Form of a Fist with his Left by His Side. Personality He's Happy Sans is Back to help him, but he's still very Angry at you. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and they Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He has Telekinesis, but it does a lot more Damage when he slams your SOUL into the Wall. He can make your SOUL Orange. Weaknesses No More Weaknesses Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 50ATK and 55DEF. Relationships Sans His brother is alive again, due to Papyrus giving out Some Determination to Relieve the amount he is Feeling since it was bearing down on him. His Brother was able to Absorb this and Return. Sans looks Hurt, but seems pretty Okay. Phase 3 (Part 2) Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Red. He holds his Right Hand close to his Skull in the Form of a Fist with his Left by His Side. Personality He's Happy Sans and Chara are Back to help him, but he's still very Angry at you. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and they Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He has Telekinesis, but it does a lot more Damage when he slams your SOUL into the Wall. He can make your SOUL Orange. Weaknesses No More Weaknesses Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 50ATK and 55DEF. Relationships Sans His brother is alive again, due to Papyrus giving out Some Determination to Relieve the amount he is Feeling since it was bearing down on him. His Brother was able to Absorb this and Return. Sans looks Hurt, but seems pretty Okay. Chara Sans was able to Combine his DT with Papyrus' to Bring Chara Back to life. She looks Hurt, but is okay and Wants to hurt you real Bad. Phase 4 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows a dim Pink. He looks Sad and is crying. Personality He's Very depressed since Sans and Chara's DT didn't last forever and they faded into Nothing. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and the Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He also has Gravity Manipulation, Which is a Weaker form of Sans' Telekinesis, and he can make your SOUL Blue. Weaknesses He won't Dodge or Block. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 20ATK and 20DEF. Relationships None alive. Phase 5 Profile Appearance Personality Powers Weaknesses Stats Relationships